Flashes
by Suria
Summary: Die 10jährige Fußballspielerin Juri kommt in eine neue Stadt, in der Fußball nicht gerade beliebt ist und in eine neue Mädchenschule, in der es erst recht der Fall ist. Schafft sie es, die Mädchen dort von ihrer Meinung abzubringen?
1. Chapter 1

(Die Geschichte ist geographisch nicht immer korrekt - in Japan gibt es die Stadt, in der sich das Ganze abspielt nicht - und ist auch nicht immer dem Animé bzw. dem Manga von "Captain Tsubasa" entsprechend. Einige Charas sind aus "Captain Tsubasa" und einigen anderen Mangas/Animés entnommen (das steht in der Charakterbeschreibung); der Rest ist frei erfunden. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich freue mich über jeden Kommi, vor allem über die Kritischen!)

Kapitel 1 : Das fußballverrückte Mädchen

Taikyoko, nahe bei Shizuoka, war schon immer eine idyllische kleine Stadt. Es enthielt Schulen, Kindergärten, Einkaufszentren, Sportplätze, einen Park, einige Fabriken und Unternehmen, viele große und kleine, arme und reiche Häuser und ein Meer mit einem großen Strand. Die Stadt war recht unbekannt - nicht alle Japaner wussten, dass es die Stadt überhaupt gab.

Bis zu diesem einen Tag...

Es war um die Mittagszeit und die Sonne knallte auf die Stadt runter. Über eine der wenigen Straßen, die nach Taikyoko führten, fuhr gerade ein Umzugswagen mit der Überschrift "Palmer Ümzüge" in die Stadt. Darauf saß ein kleines Mädchen mit kurzen, braunen Haar, das ihr überall hin abstand und mit großen braunen Augen. Sie trug ein Fußballtrikot und hatte einen Fußball neben sich liegen. Sie blinzelte in die pralle Sonne. Mein Gott, wie lange dauert das denn noch, dachte sie, ich kann einfach nicht mehr länger hier herumsitzen! Ich habe mich zwar oben auf den LKW setzen dürfen, obwohl es meine Eltern zuerst nicht erlaubten, aber es ist dennoch zu heiß und zu langweilig!

Sie trat mit ihrem Fuß auf den LKW und fragte wütend: "Hey, wann sind wir endlich da?"

Eine Frau, die auf dem Beifahrersitz des LKW saß und dem Mädchen, das obenauf saß, beinahe auf das Haar glich (nur war ihres schulterlang), schaute aus dem Fenster nach oben und sagte zu dem Mädchen: "Nun beruhige dich doch endlich, Juri! Immer dasselbe mit dir; du kannst einfach nicht still sitzen! Schau doch mal nach vorne: wir fahren schon in die Stadt herein! Noch ungefähr 20 Minuten und wir sind da!"

"Noch 20 Minuten?", echote Juri, das Mädchen auf dem Umzugswagen, "noch länger warten und ich platze!"

Und eher die Frau was sagen konnte, sprang sie mit ihrem Ball vom LKW runter und schaute hinauf. Der Frau war beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben: Juri hätte sich bei diesem Sprung weiß Gott was antun können, aber zum Glück war sie sportlich und Gott sei Dank fuhr der LKW nur langsam. Jetzt aber hielt er an.  
"Juri! Was fällt dir ein!", erboste sich der Fahrer, ein Mann, der Juris Augen hatte, "du hättest dir dabei alle Knochen brechen können!"

"Tut mir leid, Vati, sorry, Mutti", sagte sie zu den beiden gewandt, "ich laufe hier nur ein wenig rum, lerne die Stadt kennen, spiele ein bisschen Fußball und komme dann zurück. Ich weiß ja, wo ich euch finde; wir waren schließlich schon einmal hier! Ich werde sonst noch verrückt!"

"Juri!", riefen ihr die Eltern nach, aber es half nichts: das Mädchen war schon lachend und mit ihrem Ball spielend weggelaufen. Als die zehnjährige Juri an diesem Tag mit ihren Eltern in die Stadt zog, zu ihrem großen Bruder, der bislang mit seinem Torwarttrainer allein gelebt hatte, da ahnte natürlich niemand, welche Bedeutung es für diese kleine und unbekannte Stadt haben würde. Und wie sich alles dadurch verändern würde...

Und hier beginnt die Geschichte.

Juri war inzwischen beinahe durch die Hälfte der Stadt mit ihrem Ball dribbelnd gelaufen. Aber es spielten so gut wie keine Kinder draußen. Die wenigen, auf die sie traf, unterhielten sich oder spielten gegeneinander Game Boy oder so was. Die Kinder hier sind wohl alle meistens drinnen, dachte Juri, komisch. Plötzlich stutzte sie: Sie war gerade an einem riesengroßen Sportplatz vorbeigelaufen. Da, tatsächlich, da war ein großer Fußballplatz! Endlich! Erfreut lief sie darauf zu, blieb aber schon nach wenigen Metern entsetzt stehen. Auf den Tennisplätzen um das Fußballfeld herum spielten viele Leute; mehrere Kinder spielten in der Nähe fangen und Abwerfen; der Fußballplatz war aber unberührt. Er sah sogar so aus, als würde er nicht oft benutzt werden; der Rasen darauf war schon beinahe dezimeterhoch und Juri fragte sich, wo diese runden Heuballen, die normalerweise in Westernfilmen über verlassene Plätze wie diesen vom Wind getrieben rollten, abgeblieben waren. Warum spielte hier keine Menschenseele Fußball, fragte sie sich.

Ein ihr vertrautes Geräusch riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie aufhorchen- ein Ball, der gegen den Boden schlug! Glücklich drehte sich Juri um: Endlich jemand, der zum Fußballspielen kam! Aber es schien, als hätte sie sich auch da geirrt: Das Geräusch kam von einem Basketball, der von einem rothaarigen Jungen mit Basketballtrikot gegen den Boden geschlagen wurde. Ihn begleitete ein Lockenkopf mit Baseballtracht und einem Baseballträger.

"Heute mach ich dich im Basketball fertig!", sagte der Rothaarige, "wetten, dass ich heute mindestens 20 Körbe gegen dich werfe?"

"Na, meinetwegen", erwiderte der Lockenkopf, "dafür bin ich im Baseball viel besser als du!"

Nun wandte sich Juri an die beiden Jungen: "Entschuldigt, ich suche jemanden, der mit mir Fußball spielt und wollte-"

Die Jungs schauten Juri zuerst sprachlos an und platzten dann los. Sie konnten sich nicht mehr halten vor Lachen.

"Ich werde nicht mehr!", keuchte der Basketballspieler mit rotem Kopf, "sie will Fußball spielen!"

Der andere wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und fuhr fort: "Was für ein guter Witz! Ist die bekloppt, oder so?"

Nanu, fragte sich Juri, was habe ich denn nun schon wieder falsch gemacht? Sie fragte: "Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?"

"Ach weißt du", antwortete der Baseballfreak, "hier in der Stadt spielt keiner Fußball und erst recht nicht in der Gegend hier! Fußballspieler sind hier ungefähr so häufig anzutreffen, wie grüne Elfen!"

Lachend gingen die Jungen zum Sportplatz und ließen Juri verdattert zurück. Hatten sie Recht oder wollten sie sich etwa einen Scherz erlauben? Wurde hier tatsächlich kein Fußball gespielt? Und wenn ja, warum?

Aber es schien, als HÄTTEN die Beiden Recht gehabt. Juri lief noch bis zum Abendanbruch durch die Stadt und hatte alles Mögliche gesehen und getroffen, nur keine Leute, die Fußball spielten. Du lieber Himmel, wo war sie denn nur hingeraten! Enttäuscht ging sie nach Hause zurück, wo sie von ihren wütenden Eltern empfangen wurde. Schlimm genug, dass ihre Tochter einfach so abgehauen war, ohne beim Umzug zu helfen, sie musste auch noch so spät wieder kehren! Von überallher hagelte es Ermahnungen, aber Juri war so niedergeschlagen, sodass sie nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte. Nur das Erscheinen ihres Bruders tröstete sie ein wenig. Genzo Wakabayashi war 3 Jahre älter als sie und schon jetzt ein begnadeter Torwart. Und zwar so, dass er sogar schon berühmt war und die Schüsse der Oberschüler problemlos hielt. Sein Torwarttrainer, Herr Mikami, war vor 2 Jahren in diese Stadt gezogen und Genzo, der noch weiterhin mit dem Trainer trainieren und bei ihm bleiben wollte, war mit ihm gegangen. Natürlich waren die Eltern zunächst nicht einverstanden gewesen, aber Genzo konnte sie überreden. Und als Herr Mikami versprach, er würde gut für ihn sorgen, dann waren die Eltern letztendlich einverstanden. Wieso sollten sie der Entwicklung von Genzos zweifellos großem Talent im Wege stehen? Aber das war typisch für den Bruder: er schaffte es immer, sich durchzusetzen und Juri hatte diese Eigenschaft mit ihm gemeinsam. Genzo lief fröhlich auf seine Schwester zu und umarmte sie überschwänglich.

"Hallo, Juri, wie geht's?"

"Ganz gut, danke! Wie läuft dein Training? Du, dann müssen wir unbedingt gegeneinander spielen! Hier in der Stadt gibt es niemanden, der Fußball spielt!" 

"Und deswegen bist du einfach weggelaufen? Du machst Sachen!" Ihr Bruder lachte.

Auch der Vater musste plötzlich schmunzeln und sagte: "Wir wollen mal nicht so sein, junge Dame. Wenn du uns noch beim Einrichten hilfst, dann vergessen wir das Ganze." Er war auch mal Fußballspieler, nur eine Verletzung zwang ihn dazu, auf das "normale" Berufsleben umzusteigen.

Nur die Mutter schüttete verständnislos den Kopf und murmelte: "Fußball, Fußball, immer nur Fußball!" Dann ging sie in die Küche um Abendbrot zu machen.

Beim Abendessen erschien auch Herr Mikami, der Juri die Hand schüttelte und sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigte.

Dann sagte Genzo: "Ich sage es dir lieber gleich, Juri: Hier ist Fußball nicht wirklich beliebt. Selbst für Japan, wo nicht wirklich oft gespielt wird, ist das Interesse für diesen Sport in der Stadt hier sehr gering."

"So was Ähnliches habe ich mir schon gedacht", meinte Juri. 

"Also verbring nicht deine Zeit damit, nach Leuten zu suchen, mit denen du Fußball spielen kannst; du verschwendest sie nur dabei! Daher bin ich auf die Shutetsu - Schule in der Nachbarstadt Shizuoka gegangen - dort wird sehr oft und ausgiebig gespielt!"

"Au, ja, eine tolle Idee!", jubelte Juri, "da sollte ich auch hingehen!"

"Das denke ich nicht", mischte sich die Mutter ein, "ich habe dich schon vor unserem Umzug in die Mädchenschule hier ganz in der Nähe angemeldet. Dort wirst du nächsten Montag anfangen." 

Da erhob sich lautstarker Protest: "Aber, Mutti! Warum darf Genzo auf Shutetsu und ich nicht?"

"Weil die Mädchenschule die Beste weit und breit ist, und wir können Genzo doch nicht dahin schicken! Du wirst da eine tolle Ausbildung erhalten!"

"Wozu denn?", erboste sich Juri, "ich werde ohnehin Fußballprofi, wenn ich groß bin!" 

"Und was willst du machen, wenn es nicht klappen sollte?", fragte der Vater. Juri wusste, dass er auf sein eigenes Schicksal andeutete. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht so leicht aufgeben.

"Hier in der Stadt will schon keiner mit mir Fußball spielen, wie sollen es diese Mädchen auf der Schule wollen?", fragte sie bedrückt.

"Es ist bestimmt alles halb so wild, Juri", besänftigte sie Herr Mikami, "ich habe gehört, auf deiner zukünftigen Schule wird auch sehr viel Sport gemacht. Und wer weiß, vielleicht bringst du sie dazu, mit ihnen Fußball zu spielen!" 

"Und was ist wenn...", fuhr Juri fort aber ihre Mutter befahl energisch:

"Schluss, Juri! Du kannst ohnehin nichts mehr machen, die Anmeldung steht schon fest und wir können uns beim besten Willen nicht mit all dem Umzugsstress nach einer anderen Schule umsehen! Und jetzt will ich in Ruhe Abend essen, wenn es gestattet ist!"

Juri wusste, dass ihre Mutter Recht hatte und doch war sie sehr traurig. Das konnte ja heiter werden, wenn es so weiter ging! Sie hatte sich zwar sehr auf ihren Bruder und Herr Mikami gefreut, aber das war auch das einzige, was an diesem Umzug so toll gewesen war. Sie hatte sich beim Umzug hierhin die ganze Zeit mit dem Gedanken trösten wollen, dass es schon toll war, neue Orte zu sehen und neue Leute kennen zu lernen, aber was war, wenn die Orte langweilig waren und die Leute uninteressant? Nun, da sie hier nichts mehr hatte, was ihr Freude bereiten konnte, vermisste sie ihre alte Wohnung, ihre Freunde und ihre Fußballmannschaft, mit denen sie noch vor 2 Monaten Stadtmeister der Junioren geworden waren.  
Und besonders vermisste sie...nein, sie durfte jetzt nicht an Kyro denken, sonst würde sie wieder heulen, und sie hatte ihm doch versprochen, nicht mehr zu weinen!  
Und doch war die Vorstellung von einer Schule und Freizeit ohne ihren über alles geliebten Sport sehr traurig.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 : Die Neue

Das Wochenende vor ihrem ersten Schultag verbrachte Juri mit sehr viel Langeweile. Sie hatte zwar mit Genzo spielen können; das war ein kurzer Lichtblick in diesen trostlosen Tagen, aber es war nur kurz. Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit gehabt, herauszufinden, dass ihr Bruder sehr viel besser geworden war und dass sein Training voll angeschlagen hatte. Juri hatte immer eine besondere Taktik, um einen Torwart auszutricksen: Sie machte ein paar Schüsse von allen Seiten Richtung Tor, um die Schwäche des Torhüters herauszufinden und auch gegen welche Schüsse er machtlos war. Und diese Schüsse genügten meist, um diese Schwäche des Torwarts zu enthüllen und ihn dann fortan verzweifelt und unsicher zu machen, weil Juri ihn dann nur noch mit den Schüssen, gegen die er nichts ausrichten konnte, bearbeitete und dieser keinen Mittel fand, um dagegenzuhalten. Aber bei Genzo war es anders: Juri brauchte fast eine halbe Stunde, um herauszufinden, dass Genzo mit Schüssen, die vom Weiten kamen- am besten noch mit einem Richtungswechsel- Schwierigkeiten hatte. Und dann hatte er selber nach ein paar Minuten eine Taktik gefunden, wie er sie am besten halten konnte. Juri strahlte: Endlich hatte sie ihren Gegenspieler gefunden, mit dem es Spaß machte zu spielen und wo sie auch gleichzeitig ihr Können ausbauen konnte. Aber kurz darauf war Genzos Mannschaft, die Jungen von der Shutetsu - Schule erschienen, um ihn zum Training abzuholen. Sie hatten vor, so sagten sie, zum zweiten Mal hintereinander Landesmeister zu werden und mussten dafür jede freie Minute trainieren. Juris Augen glänzten: Vor ihr standen die Landesmeister und wenn sie jetzt auch noch mit ihnen trainieren würde, dann wäre es mit Sicherheit sehr spaßig und sie könnte sehr viel lernen. Aber Genzo ging weg, ohne ihre Schwester zu fragen, ob sie mitspielen wollte und sie selber wollte sich nicht aufdrängen. Sie verstand, dass ihr Bruder alleine mit seiner Mannschaft trainieren wollte, trotzdem war sie enttäuscht, dass er sie nicht mitgenommen hatte, vor allem weil er ja selber wusste, dass Juri sonst niemanden mehr in dieser Stadt finden würde, mit denen sie spielen konnte.

So verbrachte Juri ihr Wochenende meistens lustlos auf ihrem Bett, aus dem Fenster oder auf ihre Zimmerdecke starrend. Aber mehr als Langeweile hatte sie Angst. Angst vor ihrer neuen Schule. Schon allein aus dem Grund, weil sie neu sein würde und alle sie anstarren würden, wie ein Weltwunder. Dazu kam noch, dass hier in der Stadt keiner Fußball spielte, und da würde es erst recht keiner in einer Mädchenschule tun. Sie hatten bestimmt andere Interessen. Wo gab es schon Mädchen, die gerne Fußball spielten? Auf ihrer Schule hatten viele Mädchen gerne über Juri gelästert, weil sie in allen Pausen mit Jungs kickte; selbst ihre beste Freundin hatte sich stets darauf beschränkt, sie anzufeuern und sich geweigert, mitzuspielen. Wie sollte es dann auf einer Schule mit ausschließlich nur Mädchen sein? Juri wusste, dass sie Vorurteile hegte; vielleicht gab es sogar auf dieser Mädchenschule in einer Stadt, wo - wie sagte der Baseballjunge doch gleich ?- Fußballspieler so häufig anzutreffen waren, "wie grüne Elfen", ein Mädchen neben ihr, dass für ihr Leben gern kickte.

Vielleicht...

Montagmorgen ging Juri zusammen mit ihrer Mutter zur neuen Schule, die ihre Tochter zur Feier des Tages dorthin begleitete. Sie mussten 20 Minuten mit dem Bus fahren und ein wenig zu Fuß gehen- und schon waren sie da. 

"Ich denke, du könntest auch mit dem Fahrrad zur Schule fahren; so weit ist es nicht! Und besonders, wenn das Wetter so schön ist, wie heute". Frau Wakabayashi war glänzender Laune.

Anders Juri. Missmutig war sie neben ihrer Mutter gegangen und auch jetzt zog sie eine Schnute. Fahrrad fahren war zwar schön, zur Schule laufen aber noch viel schöner. Sie war jeden Morgen mit ihrem Fußball zu ihrer alten Schule gelaufen. Das hielt fit und verbesserte die Kondition, dachte sie. Aber ihre Mutter war dagegen, dass ein Mädchen zur Schule laufen wollte und das noch Morgen für Morgen. "Du bist schon schließlich 10 Jahre alt, und da solltest du dich so langsam mal ein wenig weiblicher betragen. Wenn du verschwitzt und mit nassen Haaren zur Schule kommst, dann siehst du bestimmt nicht aus, wie ein Mädchen", meinte sie.

Aber Juri sah nichts Falsches darin, zu laufen. "Was mache ich denn nicht richtig, wenn ich versuche, mich fit zu halten?" fragte sie. Die Mutter entgegnete daraufhin: "Nichts, Schatz; du kannst meinetwegen am Wochenende oder an den Nachmittagen laufen soviel du willst, aber doch nicht zur Schule!" -

-"Wieso denn nicht auch zur Schule?", wunderte sich Juri, "so bleibe ich immer fit und sportlich und lebe auch bestimmt länger!"

Die Mutter wusste daraufhin nicht mehr, was sie sagen wollte und somit war dieses Thema erledigt. Und doch hatte sie immer mit einem langen Gesicht aus dem Fenster gesehen, wenn Juri aus der Haustür stürmte und zur Schule lief. Und daher wusste Juri auch, warum ihre Mutter das mit dem Fahrradfahren sagte; sie dachte sicherlich, dass ihre Tochter endlich anfangen würde, sich wie ein richtiges Mädchen zu benehmen und anstelle dem Fußball andere Interessen haben würde. Die Mutter hatte es noch nie gemocht, dass ihre Tochter diesen "Jungensport", so wie sie ihn nannte, betrieb. Und weil ihre Mutter auch zweifellos glaubte und hoffte, ihre neue Umgebung würde Juri dazu "verhelfen", weiblicher zu sein, hatte sie sich die Mädchenschule ausgesucht.

"Wir sind da!" Die Stimme ihrer Mutter drang in ihre Gedanken. "Was sagst du, Schatz? Sieht doch alles sehr schön und freundlich aus, meinst du nicht?"

Juri schaute mürrisch hoch. Sie sah zwei Gebäude vor sich; beide waren sehr groß, weiß wie Marmor und enthielten ein graues Dach und viele, silbergrau gestrichene Fenster mit Spiegelglas. Zwischen den zwei Gebäuden stand eine große weiße Säule, auf der ganz oben eine Uhr angebracht war. Die Uhr zeigte halb acht an. Die Säule und die Gebäude wurden von Bäumen und Gärten mit sehr vielen Blumen sowie einem riesigen Schulhof eingezäunt.

"Ich fand die alte Schule besser!" murmelte Juri. Es war nur ein kleines Häuschen aus Speckstein mit Wellblechdach gewesen und der Schulhof war nicht weiter als eine Wiese, aber doch war es ihrer Meinung nach viel hübscher gewesen. Viel weniger Prunk.

Die Mutter schien es aber nicht zu hören. "Die Furora - Grundschule und die Furora - Mittelschule", erklärte sie strahlend, "man hat sie beide direkt nebeneinander gebaut." Sie wies mit einer Handbewegung auf das große weiße Gebäude rechts und sagte: "Wir müssen zur Grundschule."

Sie gingen weiter, durch den großen Schulhof, wo sich schon sehr viele Mädchen tummelten. Sie standen alle oder saßen und redeten und kicherten leise, so als herrschte hier ein Verbot für zu laute Handlungen. Juri fand es sehr still. Beängstigend still. Niemand machte Blödsinn, niemand lachte und redete laut, niemand raufte miteinander und vor allem: niemand lief herum oder spielte irgendwas, bevor die Schule begann.

Aber die Mutter schaute auch hier sehr zufrieden auf die Mädchen, die sich brav wie Lämmer verhielten und sagte: "Hier herrscht strenge Disziplin. Einer der Gründe, warum die Schule so berühmt und beliebt ist."

Hier soll ich hingehen, dachte sich Juri, ach du meine Güte, das war ja schlimm, viel schlimmer als ich gedacht hab.

Sie wollte auf keinen Fall eine von diesen Langweilern werden, von diesen "disziplinierten" Mädchen. Wie anders war es dagegen auf ihrer alten Schule! Es war immer was los und immer lustig gewesen...Juri schluckte tapfer die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter und ging mit ihrer Mutter in die Schule hinein.

Innen drin war die Schule sogar noch luxuriöser, d.h. prunkvoller eingerichtet- so als käme man gerade in einen Hotel: Die Treppen waren alle mit blauen Teppichen belegt, die Steinböden waren frisch poliert, überall standen schöne Pflanzen und die gelb gestrichenen Wände waren alle sehr sauber und mit vielen Kunstbildern behangen.

Wie im Wartezimmer eines Zahnarztes, dachte Juri mürrisch...und hielt plötzlich inne.

Einen Moment mal! Die prachtvollen Kunstbilder waren alle mit Schildern versehen. Sie trat näher und sah, dass alle Schilder Namen von Mädchen der Furora - Mittelschule und sogar der Grundschule trugen! Das gab es doch nicht! Waren hier alle etwa so kunstbegabt, so dass alle Bilder, die hier hangen, so aussahen als gehörten sie in ein Museum und nicht als wären sie von Teenagermädchen gemalt worden? Oder waren es nur einige "Künstlerinnen" gewesen, die mit ihren schönen Bildern die Wände verziert hatten? Aber nein, die Namen auf den Schildern waren immer anders; es schien als hätte die Hälfte der Furora - Schülerinnen an diesen Bildern gearbeitet. War etwa diese Disziplin dafür verantwortlich? Juri schluckte erneut. Sie war nie besonders gut in Kunst gewesen, auch in ihrer alten Schule nicht. Wie sollte es dann hier auf der Schule sein, wo es so viele gute Malerinnen gab? Und wie würde sie sich in den anderen Fächern behaupten können? Bestimmt waren die Mädchen hier nicht nur in Kunst spitze. Juris Gefühl der Angst kehrte zurück, diesmal doppelt und dreifach.

Sie gingen zwei dieser teppichbehangenen Treppen hoch, vorbei an vielen Mädchen, die sich so "diszipliniert" wie geisterhafte Phantome ohne Leben verhielten und kamen in einen Gang mit sehr vielen Türen.

"Hier ist der sogenannte Lehrergang", erklärte die Mutter, "hier" - sie wies auf einen Raum mit einer breiten Tür- "das Lehrerzimmer, daneben das Direktorat, das Verwaltungsbüro und hier- "sie machte vor einer Tür am Ende des Ganges halt- "ist das Sekretariat. Hier sollten wir uns melden."

Sie klopften an der Tür und traten ein. Die Sekretärin saß in einem kleinen, freundlich eingerichteten Raum. Sie hatte einen braunen Haarknoten und einen strengen Blick. Juri spürte, wie sie sich verkrampfte. 

Aber als ihre Mutter der Sekretärin erklärt hatte, wer sie waren, da lächelte diese sehr freundlich und meinte: "Das ist also Juri. Grüß dich, ich bin Frau Nagayato." -

- "Sehr erfreut". Juri schüttelte ihr etwas steif die Hand.

"Wie gefällt dir die Schule?", fragte Frau Nagayato.

Juri fand es ein bisschen unhöflich, die Meinung zu sagen und antwortete: "Gut."

"Das ist schön", sagte die Sekretärin lächelnd. "Ich sage deiner Klassenlehrerin sofort Bescheid, dass du da bist. Sie wird dich jeden Moment abholen."

Sie drückte auf einen Knopf an ihrem Tisch und sprach in eine kleine in den Tisch eingebaute Anlage hinein: "Frau Miyokawa!... Ja, Ihre neue Schülerin ist da!"

Während sie auf die Lehrerin warteten, unterhielt sich Frau Wakabayashi mit Frau Nagayato und Juri saß still und nervös auf ihrem Platz. Da wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Juri schreckte hoch.  
Eine Frau so um die vierzig, mit kurzen roten Haaren trat ein und sagte: "Ich wollte die Unterlagen abholen, Frau Nagayato. Sind sie fertig?"

"Aah, hallo, Frau Uzume!", sagte die Sekretärin, "kommen Sie doch rein und begrüßen Sie eine neue Schülerin, Juri Wakabayashi. Juri, das ist Frau Uzume, die Direktorin der Grundschule."

Juri schaute baff auf die sehr jung wirkende Frau und schüttelte ihr die Hand. Frau Uzume fragte sofort eine Menge, woher sie kam, wo sie jetzt wohnte, und wie es ihr in der neuen Stadt bzw. Schule gefiel. Juri mochte die Direktorin auf Anhieb. Man merkte sofort, dass sie - ausgerechnet die Direktorin dieser strengen Schule - sich nicht von der "Disziplinmasche" hatte anstecken lassen; sie war einfach fröhlich und natürlich. Das merkte auch Juris Mutter, aber sie schien darüber weniger begeistert zu sein, auch wenn sie Frau Uzume dennoch höflich begrüßte. Juri war froh zu erfahren, dass die Direktorin so anders war und weniger streng; vielleicht dürfte es nicht ganz so schwierig sein, wie sie gedacht hatte. Sie fasste ein wenig Mut.

Kurz nachdem Frau Uzume gegangen war und Juri alles Gute für ihren ersten Schultag gewünscht hatte, klopfte es an der Tür und es trat erneut eine junge Frau ein. Sie war kaum älter als Juris Mutter und sie hatte schwarze, hochgesteckte Haare. Aber das Auffälligste an ihr waren ihre riesigen, grünen Augen.

"Und das ist Frau Miyokawa, deine neue Klassenlehrerin", verkündete die Sekretärin.

Auch die Lehrerin begrüßte Juri und ihre Mutter und sagte dann: "Ich möchte dich nun gerne in deine neue Klasse bringen, Juri. Würdest du bitte mitkommen?"

Frau Wakabayashi verabschiedete sich von ihrer Tochter und fragte: "Soll ich dich nachher abholen?"

"Nein, ich komme schon zurecht", antwortete Juri, " ich kenne ja jetzt den Weg." Sie sagte noch mal "Tschüss" zur Sekretärin und ging der Klassenlehrerin hinterher in den Flur hinaus und eine Treppe runter in einen großen Gang voll von Klassenzimmern. Frau Miyokawa unterhielt sich nebenbei mit ihr und fragte auch, was Frau Uzume vorhin schon gefragt hatte- wo sie früher gewohnt hatte, warum sie umgezogen waren und wie ihr die neue Stadt gefiel. Juri aber war froh darüber; so konnte sie ihre Nervosität wenigstens für einen Augenblick vergessen. Aber als sie vor einem Klassenzimmer mit einem Schild mit der Aufschrift "5 B" davor stehen blieben, konnte Juri nicht umhin, laut und schwer zu seufzen. Jetzt wurde es ernst.

Aus dem Klassenzimmer drang Gemurmel. Aber als Frau Miyokawa mit Juri eintrat, verstummten alle Gespräche. Dies war der Augenblick, von dem sich Juri am meisten gefürchtet hatte: elf Augenpaare starrten sie an. Sie hatte nur ein paar Sekunden lang aufgesehen, um zu bemerken, dass das Klassenzimmer aus zwölf Tischen in zwei Reihen hintereinander gestellt und einem Lehrerpult, alle aus dunklem Holz, sowie aus gelbgestrichenen Wänden, auf denen Zeittafeln, eine Weltkarte, Tafeln mit Japanischen Schriftzeichen und zahlreiche Bilder und Kollagen hingen, bestand. Dann konnte sie den brennenden Blicken nicht mehr standhalten und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf ihre Fußspitzen.

"Ich möchte euch eure neue Klassenkameradin vorstellen, von der ich euch letzte Woche erzählt habe," sagte Frau Miyokawa, "sie heißt Juri Wakabayashi und ist aus Fukuoka hierhin gezogen. Ihr Vater hat hier eine neue gute Arbeitsstellung gefunden und sie hat auch außerdem noch ein Familienmitglied hier; also haben sie sich entschlossen, fortan hier zu wohnen. Bitte seid freundlich zu ihr und nehmt sie in die Klassengemeinschaft auf." Sie wandte sich an Juri, legte einen Arm um sie und fragte: "Möchtest du noch was hinzufügen?"

Auch das noch, dachte sich Juri und schaute mit hochrotem Gesicht auf. Aber die Blicke waren nicht mehr brennend und stechend, sondern freundlich und lächelnd. Da wurde Juri lockerer. Sie sprach in die Klasse: " Na ja, mein Name ist Juri - wie ihr gehört habt - und ich spiele leidenschaftlich gerne Fußball."

In diesem Moment lachten die elf Mädchen lauthals los. Juri schaute verwirrt von einer zur anderen und fragte sich, was sie so Witziges gesagt hatte. 

Frau Miyokawa klopfte auf den Tisch und rief streng: "Ruhe, meine Damen! Könnt ihr mir bitte verraten, was denn so lustig sein soll? Das ist kein besonders schöner Empfang für Juri!"

Ein Mädchen aus der hinteren Reihe erhob sich. Sie war klein, hatte kurze schwarze Locken und große, eigenartig hellblaue Augen. Sie sagte: "Es tut uns wirklich sehr leid, Frau Miyokawa, aber wissen Sie, Fußball ist einfach zu komisch. Ich meine, das spielt doch keiner hier. Das ist genauso als wenn ein Neandertaler jetzt eine Zeitreise macht, vor uns landet und zu uns sagt, er sei von Beruf Brontosaurier-Jäger." Sie lächte blöd und die anderen Mädchen stimmten mit ein.

"Also ihr benehmt euch wirklich wie Kindergartenkinder, aber echt!", rief Frau Miyokawa verärgert und sagte zu Juri: " Nimm es bitte nicht so schwer, Juri. Setz dich bitte an den freien Tisch in der hinteren Reihe neben Katsura."

Sie zeigte ausgerechnet auf den Platz neben dem schwarzgelockten und blauäugigen Mädchen, das immer noch vor Lachen japste. Sie schaute erstaunt auf Juri als diese nach hinten ging und sich missmutig auf ihren neuen Platz setzte. Das war's dann wohl mit dem Traum, das jemand in der neuen Schule mit dir kicken wird, sagte sie für sich. Schlimmer noch, sie war ausgelacht worden. Du liebe Zeit!

Frau Miyokawa fing gerade mit dem Unterricht an. Die erste Stunde war Mathematik. Juri stellte fest, dass sie mit ihrem Wissen hinter den anderen herhinkte. Das Thema kannte sie nicht. Prozentrechnung? Nie gemacht! Als Frau Miyokawa sie einmal dran nahm, konnte sie die Frage nicht beantworten.

Die Lehrerin fragte sie: "Welches Thema hat denn deine alte Klasse zuletzt behandelt?" und Juri antwortete: "Wir haben gerade die Termenregeln besprochen."

Die anderen schauten sie entgeistert an und Frau Miyokawa sagte: "Hmm...dieses Thema haben wir schon vor einem Monat besprochen...aber ich bin sicher du bist schon bald auf den Stand der Klasse, wenn du fleißig mitarbeitest und den Stoff nachholst."

Juri dachte das aber nicht. Sie kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen. Doch dann schüttelte sie energisch mit dem Kopf und dachte: Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Sie würde nicht aufgeben! Sie würde kämpfen und sich durchsetzen! Und wenn sie hier keiner mochte; ihr könnte das doch egal sein! Solange sie ihren Ball hatte mit dem sie kicken konnte! Und sollte es noch so schwer sein, hier mitzukommen; sie würde auch dies schaffen! Sie hatte ja schließlich schon Schlimmeres durchgestanden.

Nach Mathe war Englisch dran- auch unterrichtet von Frau Miyokawa. Hier hatte Juri nicht ganz so große Probleme wie in Mathe und doch merkte sie, dass sie auch noch einiges für dieses Fach tun musste. Ebenso merkte sie auch, was sie vorhin in Mathe schon gemerkt hatte: viele in ihrer Klasse machten gut mit, einige waren sogar sehr gut und nur wenige hörten nicht zu oder machten Blödsinn. Katsura, das Mädchen am Tisch neben Juris, war eine davon. Juri war sich sicher, dass wenn Katsura sie nicht am Anfang mit einem "Neandertaler, der eine Zeitreise gemacht hat" verglichen hätte, sie versucht hätte, Katsuras Freundin zu werden. Denn auch diese hatte wohl nicht die von der Schule praktizierte Disziplin und Juri fühlte mittlerweile, dass sie am liebsten jeden, der so war, umarmen konnte. Weil es ihr nicht vollständig das Gefühl gab, sie sei in der Art Schule gelandet, die im Pink-Floyd-Song "Another brick in the wall" besungen wurde.

Danach war Pause und Juri überlegte sich gerade, was nun geschehen würde. Daraufhin sprach sie ein hübsches Mädchen an, das Frau Miyokawas Schwester sein könnte: Auch sie hatte hochgestecktes Haar und große Augen, nur waren ihre blau. "Hallo Juri! Ich bin Toki Hakitawa, die Klassensprecherin. Im Namen der Klasse heiße ich dich hier ganz herzlich willkommen."

"Danke", Juri schüttelte Toki verlegen die Hand. Die Klassensprecherin machte einen netten Eindruck.

Toki lächelte freundlich und sagte: "Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich dir jetzt gerne unsere Schule zeigen und deine Bücher holen. Kommst du mit?" -

- "Gerne", antwortete Juri und ging gemeinsam mit Toki aus dem Klassenzimmer, vorbei an Mädchen, die sie immer noch neugierig und erstaunt anglotzten. Einige hatten sogar die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und tuschelten. Juri fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich. Wahrscheinlich würden sie alle, kaum würde sie mit Toki weg sein, über sie lästern und lachen. Sie versuchte sich zu sagen, es wäre ihr einerlei.

"Ich möchte mich bei dir für unsere Klasse entschuldigen," sagte Toki, "sie haben es bestimmt nicht böse gemeint. Und Katsura ist so ein Mensch, das unverblümt ihre Meinung sagt, ohne nachzudenken. Ich hoffe, du bist uns nicht mehr böse." Sie lächelte entschuldigend und Juri war ein wenig versöhnt, ob sie nun wollte, oder nicht.

Dann zeigte ihr Toki die Schule mit den Computer-, Naturwissenschafts- und Kunsträumen, die Bibliothek, die Abstellkammern, das Zimmer des Hausmeisters, die Kantine und erklärte sich bereit, Juri in den ersten Tagen zu begleiten. Sie erklärte außerdem, worauf die Neue achten musste, wie beispielsweise immer einen Blick auf das schwarze Brett zu werfen, wo eventuelle Lehrerausfälle ausgestellt waren. Dann gingen die beiden Mädchen erneut in den "Lehrergang" und holten sich bei einem Lehrer die Bücher ab. Gerade in dem Moment, als die Mädchen vollbeladen mit den Büchern (Toki half netterweise Juri beim Tragen) zum Klassenzimmer zurückgingen, schellte es. Juri merkte, dass man mit Toki normal reden konnte, ohne die Gefahr, dass man ausgelacht wurde und beschloss, das Fußballthema erneut aufzugreifen.

"Sag mal, Toki, WARUM haben die Mädchen gelacht, als ich sagte, ich spiele Fußball?", fragte sie.

"Weißt du", antwortete Toki, " du hast sicher schon gemerkt, dass Fußball hier in der Stadt nicht sehr oft gespielt wird." Als Juri nickte, fuhr sie fort: "Und hier auf der Schule ist es noch ungewöhnlicher. Nicht weil wir unsportlich sind - im Gegenteil: wir machen sehr viel Sport; Volleyball, Turnen, Leichtathletik und vieles mehr - sondern weil es hier eine Mädchenschule ist. Mädchen spielen kein Fußball."

"Und warum nicht?", fragte Juri, "seit wann steht denn so was in den Regeln?"

"Nein, so meine ich das nicht", entgegnete Toki, " es ist nur dass Mädchen und Fußball einfach nicht zusammen gehören. Sie sollten einfach nicht Fußball spielen, ebenso wie Jungs nicht tanzen sollten. Und hier in der Stadt ist der Fußball sogar so gut wie ausgestorben."

"Mag ja sein, aber das kann sich noch ändern!", widersprach Juri, " Fußball ist schließlich der beliebteste Sport der Welt! Und warum sollten Mädchen nicht spielen, wenn sie es wollen? Warum sollten Jungs nicht tanzen, wenn sie es wollen? Gleiches Recht für alle, oder nicht?"

Toki zuckte die Achseln und sagte: "Du hast ja Recht, aber ich denke das passt trotzdem nicht zusammen. Und die anderen aus der Klasse wohl auch. Daher haben sie bestimmt gelacht." Sie ging weiter Richtung Klasse, Juri aber blieb stehen. Ihre Entschlossenheit und Hartnäckigkeit kehrte wieder zurück, diesmal in voller Stärke. Sie würde nicht aufgeben! Und wenn die ganze Welt dachte, Mädchen sollten nicht Fußball spielen, sie würde immer in den Pausen kicken, wie zuvor - sei es auch nur mit sich selbst.

Und sie würde noch etwas zeigen, nahm sie sich vor: Sie würde zeigen, dass Mädchen sehr wohl Fußball spielen könnten, wenn sie wollten. Sie würde jeden einzelnen davon überzeugen, dass der Sport der beste überhaupt war. Und sie versprach sich ganz fest, dass sie ihre neue Klasse zum Spielen überreden würde; auch wenn hier keiner Fußball spielte und erst recht keine Mädchen. Bald würden sie die Neue verstehen und ihre Meinung teilen! Und, dachte Juri, ich gebe nicht eher auf, bis das alles eingetroffen ist.


	3. Chapter 3

Als Juri am nächsten Tag zur Schule fuhr, packte sie ihren Fußball zwischen ihren Schulsachen in ihren großen Ranzen und holte, als sie hinausging, ihr Fahrrad aus der Garage. Als sie damit um die Ecke gefahren war, so dass man sie nicht mehr aus den Fenstern des Hauses sah, stellte sie ihr Fahrrad ab und lief zur Schule. Dort angekommen sah sie an der großen Uhr, dass es noch etwas Zeit bis zur ersten Stunde war.

Und was macht man, wenn man auf etwas warten muss und sonst nichts zu tun hat? Fragte sie sich in Gedanken. Richtig! Fußball spielen!

Sie holte den Ball aus ihrer Schultasche und fing sofort an, damit zu kicken. Sie ließ den Ball auf ihren Füssen, dann auf ihrem Kopf und schließlich auf den Oberschenkeln tanzen, ohne dass er einmal den Boden berührte. Die Mädchen, die währenddessen zur Schule gekommen waren, staunten über die Fußballspielerin. Es kam selten vor, dass man auf dem Schulhof auch nur irgendetwas spielte … und dann auch noch Fußball? Nach einer Weile bildete sich ein großer Kreis von Schülerinnen um Juri, die sie alle angafften wie einen Entertainer in einer Show. Nur waren die Mädchen nicht gerade begeistert; die Gesichter, die auf Juri blicken, trugen erstaunte, entsetzte aber auch wütende Blicke.

„Wer ist denn das?", fragte Yumiko, der Captain der Schulvolleyballmannschaft. „Gehört die in eure Klasse, Katsura?"

„Ja, das ist unsere NEUE", antwortete Katsura verächtlich.

Juri aber kümmerte sich einen Deut über ihre „Zuschauer" und hörte nicht eher auf zu spielen, bis der Gong zur ersten Stunde ertönte. Dann steckte sie den Ball in den Ranzen zurück und lief in das Schulgebäude – mit den anderen Mädchen, die sich – so pflichtbewusst wie sie waren – nach dem Gong direkt umgedreht und sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht gemacht hatten.

Dann ging es wie gewohnt weiter. Katsura machte gerne Blödsinn und wurde ständig ermahnt; auch eine Andere mit langen braunen Haaren namens Julia störte oft den Unterricht. Aber sonst ging es streng und diszipliniert zu. Toki und Amy, ein Mädchen mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren, machten am meisten mit und benahmen sich stets erwachsen. Es war seltsam, dass ausgerechnet Julia Amys Freundin war. In Kunst war Jacko die Beste – ein Mädchen mit einem braunen Pferdeschwanz und braunen Augen. Sie machte einen freundlichen und gepflegten Eindruck. Dann gab es noch Jenny, ein sehr hübsches Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, blauen Augen und den ersten weiblichen Formen – selbst in diesem Alter! Viele Jungs aus den anderen Schulen ließen sogar ihre Mittagspause sausen um zur Furano – Schule und somit zu Jenny zu fahren und um ihr den Hof zu machen. Jennys Freundinnen waren Eugenia und Marina – zwei Mädchen, die nicht unterschiedlicher sein konnten. Eugenia schaute immer wütend drein und trug ihre Uniform mit ausgerissenen Ärmeln, aus denen muskulöse Oberarme hervorschauten. Sie benahm sich zu allen Mädchen kühl und abweisend und legte sich gerne mit jedermann an. Marina aber trug schon jetzt Schminke, Schmuck und große Kreolen und toupierte sich ihre langen braunen Locken. Juri fand sie gab viel zu früh auf ihr Äußeres Acht. Und das Schlusslicht bildeten die Zwillinge Becky und Betty, die im Unterricht immer im Chor antworteten, auch wenn die Lehrerin nur eine von ihnen aufrief. Die anderen fanden es immer wahnsinnig lustig. Doch so sehr sie sich voneinander unterschieden, so hatten sie doch eins gemeinsam: den Hass auf und die Verachtung für die bekloppte Fußballerin, die neu in ihre Klasse gekommen war…

In den Pausen sauste Juri direkt zum Schulhof um ihrem Spiel nachzugehen. Sie übte nicht nur Ballbehalten, sondern auch Dribblings, Tore schießen und spielte gerne die Bäume auf dem Schulhof aus. Doch auch wenn sie nach wie vor dabei wie ein Weltwunder bestaunt wurde, so hütete sich auch nur Eine davor, zu fragen, ob sie nicht mitspielen durfte…

Und so ging es immer weiter, bis Juri feststellte, dass sie schon eine Woche auf der Schule war. Abgesehen davon, dass Eugenia schon den dritten Verehrer von Jenny verprügelt hatte und Julia, der geborene Pechvogel, schon das fünfte Mal von ihrem Stuhl gefallen war, so war immer noch alles gleich. Juri wurde immer noch von den anderen ignoriert; seit Toki an ihrem Schultag mit ihr gesprochen hatte, hatte niemand mehr mit ihr geredet. Aber Juri spielte nach wie vor vor dem Unterricht und in den Pausen Fußball – und nach wie vor ohne Erfolg. So geht das nicht, dachte sie, da kann ich spielen bis ich schwarz werde und niemand wird auch nur den Ball mit dem Fuß berühren wollen. Ich muss mir was Anderes überlegen! Und als ihre zweite Schulwoche in Furora zu Ende ging, kam ihr eine Idee…

Jeden Dienstag, Donnerstag und Samstag hatte Toki Jiujitsu- Kampfsporttraining. Und auch an diesem Dienstagnachmittag war sie nach der Schule zu dem Fitnesscenter gegangen, wo es – neben ihrer Kampfsportschule – noch einen Raum mit Fitnessgeräten, eine Badminton – Halle und einen Platz für die Aerobic- Kurse gab. Und wie sonst immer zog sich Toki in der Umkleide um, traf in ihrer Trainingshalle ihre Freunde vom Jiujitsu und wartete auf ihren Trainer. Wie gewöhnlich traf er auch ein, doch dieses Mal hatte er jemand anderen im Schlepptau.

„So, alle mal hergehört!", rief der Trainer, „ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen. Dieses Mädchen will sich bei uns einschreiben und macht heute mit um zu sehen, wie bei uns der Hase läuft."

Toki sah sich das Mädchen genauer an und dann stockte ihr der Atem…

„Es freut mich sehr, dass ich hier mitmachen kann", sagte Juri, „mein Name ist Juri Wakabayashi."

Das Training begann wie immer mit einem Aufwärmprogramm. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Kondition der Neuen richtig gut war, sogar noch besser als vieler der Mitglieder. Und in ihrer Geschicklichkeit war sie ohnehin nicht zu überbieten. Der Trainer staunte alle Bauklötze, die Mitglieder kriegten ihren Mund kaum zu … aber Toki schaute immer nur wütend auf Juri. Warum muss sie ausgerechnet hier auftauchen, fragte sie sich. Als es weiter ging, brachte der Trainer den Mitgliedern wie üblich Moves bei, wie man sich am besten verteidigen konnte. Juri lernte wie jeder Anfänger die Grundstellung und die typischen Bewegungen im Jiujitsu und der Trainer kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus: Das Mädchen kapierte schnell und führte alles so leicht und präzise aus, als würde sie jeden Tag Kampfsport machen. Besonders beeindruckt waren alle, als Juri den Flugkick schaffte – etwas, was sogar einige der Gürtelträger nicht konnten.

„Sag mal, Juri, hast du schon mal Kampfsport gemacht?", fragte der Trainer.

„Noch nie", war die Antwort.

„Und wie kommt es, dass du alles, was ich dir zeige, so perfekt nachmachen kannst, so als wärest du eine prima Kampfsportlerin?" –

- „Ich denke mal, dass kommt davon, dass ich schon seit Ewigkeiten und für mein Leben gern Fußball spiele!"

Bei diesen Worten nickte der Trainer; er hatte es verstanden. Die Mitglieder lachten: Fußball, also wirklich! Toki aber wurde erst recht wütend. Jetzt weiß ich, was du vorhast, du falsche Schlange, dachte sie, du willst mir zeigen, dass man Fußball und andere Sportarten gut miteinander verknüpfen kann … du willst mir sagen, dass ich sogar noch besser Jiujitzu machen kann, wenn ich Fußball spiele … aber daraus wird nichts! Da kannst du lange warten; ich spiele kein Fußball!

Zum Entsetzen des Trainers und zu Tokis Erleichterung tauchte Juri nicht mehr zum Training auf. Dennoch besuchte Juri einen Tag nach ihrem Probetraining an der Kampfsportschule den Tanzkurs, in dem auch Jacko eingeschrieben war. Auch diese war entsetzt, als sie das „Fußballmädchen" in dem Kurs auftraf und auch hier folgte die Kursleiterin begeistert Juris Geschicklichkeit und weichen Bewegungen.

„Das ist klasse, Juri, mach weiter so!", lobte sie, „du führst sogar die Schritte, die für eine Anfängerin eigentlich zu schwierig sind, mit so einer Leichtigkeit aus; das habe ich selten erlebt! Woher kannst du das?"

„Wissen Sie", antwortete Juri, „das geht einem automatisch in Fleisch und Blut über, wenn man lernt, wie man die Gegner im Fußball ausspielt."

Katsura ging am Donnerstagnachmittag ziemlich schlechtgelaunt zum Volleyballtraining. Sie spielte nicht in der Furora – Schulmannschaft, sondern für die Jidôin - Schule. Es lag daran, dass ihre Mutter mal die Mannschaft trainiert hatte und es ihr großer Wunsch gewesen war, dass ihre Töchter- Katsura und ihre beiden älteren Schwestern Schizuka und Kaori – in der Mannschaft spielten. Doch leider war die Mutter vor einem Jahr gestorben. Seitdem sorgte die beste Freundin der verstorbenen Frau Yagisawa für ihre Töchter. Doch dafür musste sie von früh bis spät arbeiten, so dass der Haushalt an den Mädchen hängen blieb. So waren die 13jährige Kaori und ihre 2 Jahre jüngere Schwester schnell diszipliniert und erwachsen geworden. Anders Katsura. Sie mochte die Haushaltsarbeiten nicht und noch weniger mochte sie es, dass ihre Schwestern sie bevormundeten und wie ein Baby behandelten. Natürlich verstand sie es, dass sie ihre Schwestern und ihre neue Ziehmutter nach Möglichkeit unterstützen sollte, aber ihr verging die Lust und Entschlossenheit immer, wenn ihre Schwestern sich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit aufregten und sich eher wie ihre Mütter aufspielten. So wie heute… Katsura hatte heute verschlafen und es somit nicht mehr geschafft, ihr Zimmer aufzuräumen. Also hieß es für sie – wie Kaori sagte - kurz und knapp: Du räumst dein Zimmer auf und gehst dann erst zum Volleyballtraining! Und es kam wie es kommen musste: Katsura verwendete alle Zeit zum Aufräumen, die sie für das Fertigmachen zum Training brauchte und war somit spät dran. Als sie endlich außer Atem und mit hochrotem Kopf an der Volleyballhalle der Jidôin –Schule ankam, hatte das Training schon vor einer halben Stunde angefangen.

„Argh, Kaori, du blöde, blöde, blöde, blöde, blöde, blöde Gans!" Katsura stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

Als sie die Halle betrat, sah sie, wie die Mädchen am Platz das Stellen und Schmettern übten und die neue Trainerin hier und da Verbesserungsvorschläge einwarf. Katsura schlich so unbemerkt wie möglich an ihr vorbei, zog sich um und ging auf Zehenspitzen auf das Feld. Sie hoffte, dort unbemerkt aufzutauchen und mitzuspielen, als wäre nichts gewesen, jedoch…

„KATSURA YAGISAWA!"

Katsura zuckte zusammen und fragte ziemlich kleinlaut: „Ja, Frau Tomoto?"

„Komm SOFORT hierher!"

Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln und so langsam es ging, schlich Katsura zur Trainerin.

„30 Minuten zu spät!", sagte diese zornig.

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte Katsura, „Ich auch!"

„Dummkopf! DU bist 30 Minuten zu spät habe ich gemeint!", rief Frau Tomoto, „was fällt dir ein? Immer bist du zu spät und heute auch noch eine halbe Stunde! Wie erklärst du das?"

„Hat Ihnen Kaori nichts erzählt?"

„Nein, was hat sie mir nicht erzählt?"

„Das ich mein Zimmer aufräumen musste!"

Das ist ja … so eine dumme Ausrede habe ich noch nicht gehört!", erboste sich die Trainerin, „dafür läufst du 10 Runden um die Halle – und das in 3 Minuten!"

Auch das noch, gerade wo ich den ganzen Weg zum Training gelaufen war, dachte Katsura. Sie warf Kaori, die sie triumphierend lächelnd anschaute, einen bösen Blick zu, sah zufällig auf die Spielerin, die neben Kaori stand … und erstarrte. Auch das noch! Was macht DIE denn hier? Denn neben Kaori stand niemand geringerer als diese Neue, die gerade versuchte, die Bälle, die die Mädchen von der anderen Seite des Netzes rüberspielten, anzunehmen.

„Was macht die denn hier, Frau Tomoto?", fragte Katsura, als sie an der Trainerbank vorbei kam.

„Hast du nicht gehört? 10 Runden in 3 Minuten!"

„Ist ja schon gut, aber was macht das Mädchen hier?"

„Sie ist neu in der Mannschaft und jetzt mach hin, sonst läufst du gleich noch mal 10 Runden!"

Heute war echt nicht Katsuras Tag. Ausgerechnet die sollte jetzt immer mit ihr trainieren und spielen? Das konnte ja heiter werden! Aber was wollte so ein Fußballfreak wie die da in einer Volleyballmannschaft? Wenn man versucht, Antworten auf diese Fragen zu finden, kann man sich nicht konzentrieren und so spielte Katsura heute ausgesprochen schlecht. Sie konnte keinen der Bälle annehmen und bekam sie ständig ins Gesicht. Die Trainerin tobte. Anders Juri: Obwohl sie, wie sie betont hatte, noch nie zuvor Volleyball gespielt hatte, konnte sie fast jeden Ball annehmen. Genzo hatte ihr schließlich oft gezeigt, wie man die Bälle hielt und das war nichts Anderes. Und auch wenn sie die verschiedenen Volleyballtechniken noch nicht richtig beherrschte, so war sie sehr geschickt und flink auf den Beinen.

„Du bist ziemlich gut, dafür dass du noch nie Volleyball gespielt hast", sagte Frau Tomoto zu Juri in der Pause, „du machst bestimmt noch einen anderen Sport, oder?"

„Ja!", nickte Juri, „Fußball!"

So ging es in den nächsten Tagen immer weiter … jeden Tag bekam ein anderes Mädchen aus der Klasse Besuch in seinem Sportkurs von Juri. Und immer wieder beeindruckte Juri die Trainer mit ihrem Können und betonte, dass dies alles von ihrem Fußballspiel kam. Bei Eugenias Rugbytraining bekam Juri den Ball, überlief gekonnt die ganze Mannschaft und erzielte somit einen Touchdown. Eugenia war wütend: Nicht nur, dass es diese Fußballspinnerin gewagt hatte, hier aufzutauchen, sie musste auch noch einen Touchdown erzielen und so leicht an ihrer Mannschaft vorbeikommen! Das schaffte sonst immer nur Eugenia selbst. In Marinas Leichtathletikkurs wurde 100- Meter – Lauf geübt und Juri lief so schnell, so dass dem Trainer, der die Zeit stoppte, vor Überraschung die Stoppuhr aus der Hand gefallen war. Juri erklärte ihm, dass es im Fußball wichtig war, einen guten Antritt zu haben und das ging nur, wenn man schnell war und eine gute Kondition besaß. Und beim Training von Jennys Turnmannschaft schaffte Juri sogar auf Anhieb einen Salto, der begeistert bejubelt und beklatscht wurde (außer von Jenny natürlich, die Juri lediglich kühle Blicke zuwarf) – Juri hatte sich diese Turnbewegungen automatisch angeeignet, als sie gelernt hatte, einen Fallrückzieher auszuführen.

Juri besuchte auch natürlich den Club, in dem Amy Tennis spielte und richtete es so ein, dass sie mit Amys Trainer auf den Platz durfte, bevor diese dran war. Amy war zwar, wie alle anderen Mädchen, entsetzt, die Neue zu sehen, aber auch sehr erstaunt darüber, dass diese sehr schnell und geschickt war, auch wenn sie – was für eine Anfängerin natürlich logisch war – noch nicht richtig mit dem Schläger umgehen konnte.

„Du hast ein fantastisches Reaktionsvermögen!", meinte der Trainer.

„Das muss man haben, wenn man im Fußball gut sein will", sagte Juri.

Selbst beim Schwimmtraining konnte Juri ihre Fußballkenntnisse prima auf den Sport übertragen und die Zwillinge, die dort wöchentlich Synchronschwimmen trainierten, waren Zeuge, wie gut sie schwamm. Natürlich: die Kraft in den Beinen, die vom Fußballspielen kamen, brachte Juri den Vorteil, sich besonders gut im Wasser abzustoßen und ohne überflüssige Bewegungen schnell und weit zu schwimmen…

Als Julia am nächsten Tag Training in der Skihalle hatte, beschloss die Trainerin Schlittschuh laufen zu üben. Und sie stellte ein Mädchen vor, das heute probeweise mitmachen und sich dann entscheiden sollte, ob sie im Wintersportclub mitmachen wollte. Es war natürlich Juri und natürlich war auch Julia wütend darüber. Juri schien eine tolle Schlittschuhläuferin zu sein – ihre Bewegungen waren leicht und fließend. Dabei stellte sie sich einfach vor, sie würde mit einem Ball am Fuß ein paar gegnerische Spieler austricksen und so klappten die Bewegungen mit den Schlittschuhen einwandfrei. Julias Trainerin konnte nicht glauben, dass Juri vorher nur ein paar Mal Schlittschuh gelaufen war. „Achte genau auf ihre Beinarbeit, Julia", sagte diese, „genauso musst du es das nächste Mal machen!"

So war es kein Wunder, dass diese Worte noch am nächsten Tag in Julias Kopf herum spukten und sie nur noch wütender werden ließen. Sie, Julia, die schon seit einer Ewigkeit im Wintersportverein war, sollte schlechter Schlittschuh laufen, als diese Anfängerin? Das war schon ein starkes Stück! Warum war diese Neue überhaupt da angekommen? Diese Angeberin, dachte sie sich, sie wollte zeigen, dass sie alles besser kann als ich, sonst nichts! So kam es, dass Julia mit hochrotem Kopf in das Klassenzimmer stürmte und voller Zorn ihre Tasche auf ihren Platz schleuderte. Amy, die neben ihr saß, fuhr erschrocken hoch, aber alle anderen schauten auch auf. Es schien als wäre Juri als einzige der Mädchen noch nicht anwesend – zweifelsohne kickte die wieder einmal auf dem Schulhof.

„Was hat dich denn gebissen?", fragte Katsura.

„Grr, argh, diese Neue…", schimpfte Julia.

„Wie bitte? Diese Neue hat dich gebissen?" Katsura zwinkerte mit den Augen und die anderen lachten.

„Lacht nur!", rief Julia, „wenn ihr an meiner Stelle wärt, dann würdet ihr kaum lachen! Stellt euch vor: gestern kam die Neue zu meinem Wintersport – Training und gab mit ihrem Können voll an. Ich sage euch, die hat es eiskalt geplant und es lange vorher geübt, damit die bei mir ankommen und zeigen konnte wie gut sie es kann – um dann zu sagen das kommt von ihrem blöden Fußball! Das nervt vielleicht, ich sage es euch!"

Abrupt hörte das Lachen auf und alle starrten Julia stattdessen wie paralysiert an.

„Was … hast du … gerade gesagt?" Jenny war die Erste, die dieses lange Schweigen brach. „Sie war auch bei dir?"

„Ja! Bei dir etwa auch?" fragte Julia und Jenny nickte.

„Nicht zu fassen!" Katsura ballte die Faust. „Zuerst nervt sie mich und dann auch noch euch!"

„Sie war auch in meinem Tanzkurs!", fügte Jacko hinzu.

„Und bei unserem Schwimmtraining", sagten die Zwillinge im Chor.

So erfuhren sie, dass sie alle „Besuch" von Juri hatten und dass all ihre Trainer die Neue wegen ihrem Können gelobt hatten … und dass sie immer betont hatte, dies käme vom Fußball. Als sie es alle erfahren haben, brach ein Tumult aus …

„So eine gemeine Kuh!"

„Was fällt ihr ein?"

„Meint ihr wirklich, sie hat vorher geübt und dann gelogen, dass es alles vom Fußball kommt?"

„Klar, was sonst! Sie hat es extra gemacht, damit wir bei unseren Trainern alt aussehen!"

„Stimmt, wie meine Trainerin ankam mit ‚Nimm dir mal ein Beispiel an ihr' und so…"

„Wenn sie gleich kommt, sage ich ihr, was ich von ihr halte!"

„Ist ja schon gut, hört endlich auf!" Die vernünftige Toki versuchte wieder einmal Ruhe in das Geschehen zu bringen. „Es bringt nichts, wenn wir sie angreifen. Das gehört sich nicht. Ich werde als Klassensprecherin mit ihr reden und sie fragen, was sie mit dieser Aktion bezweckt hat!"

„Und bring ihr bei, dass sie uns mit ihrem Fußballtick in Ruhe lassen soll", knurrte es aus Eugenias Ecke, „sonst bekommt sie es mit mir zu tun!"

In diesem Moment klingelte es und Juri kam gutgelaunt und mit geröteten Wangen ins Klassenzimmer. Toki schaffte es, ihr gerade noch „Ich muss in der Pause mit dir reden!" zuzuraunen, bevor Frau Miyokawa hinein kam und mit ihrem Matheunterricht begann. Juri stutzte: Was hatte Toki denn mit ihr zu besprechen?

In der ersten Pause ging die Klassensprecherin, als alle aus der Klasse gegangen waren, direkt auf Juri zu und fragte: „Kannst du mir bitte verraten, was das soll?"

„Was habe ich denn gemacht?" Juri schaute Toki verwirrt an.

„Ganz einfach: Du bist zum Sportkurs von jedem aus der Klasse gegangen und hast dich wer weiß wie aufgeführt! All unsere Trainer waren so begeistert von dir…und die Anderen denken, du hast die Sportarten mit Sicherheit schon einmal gemacht! Und auch ich glaube das so langsam – es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass man direkt am Anfang SO gut ist – und dann noch überall! Du hast gelogen, dass du noch nie im Leben einen anderen Sport gemacht hast, außer Fußball! Aber das Beste ist, dass unsere Trainer dir geglaubt haben. Das war echt fies von dir!"

Und deswegen wolltest du mit mir reden?" Juri sah verwundert auf die Klassensprecherin und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Vielleicht glaubst du es mir nicht, aber ich habe nie gelogen. Ich hatte Recht als ich sagte, ich hatte noch nie zuvor Jiujitzu gemacht oder Volleyball gespielt oder sonst was. Und ich habe ganz bestimmt nicht vorher trainiert, wie sollte ich auch? Ich habe noch nie im Leben etwas anderes gemacht, außer Fußball zu spielen. Und daher kommen, wie ich schon sagte, meine Fähigkeiten!"

„Und warum warst du dann beim Training von uns allen?"

„Na ja, als du sagtest, ihr spielt hier in der Stadt und erst recht nicht in dieser Mädchenschule Fußball, dann wollte ich zeigen, dass es sich durchaus lohnt, es wenigstens mal zu versuchen", erklärte Juri, „du sagtest auch, die Mädchen machen gerne Sport und ich wollte euch beweisen, dass man ihren Sport und Fußball durchaus miteinander verknüpfen kann. Nein, sogar noch mehr: Durch Fußball kann man auch jeden anderen Sport locker machen. Und umgekehrt kann man die Fähigkeiten, die man sich beim anderen Sport aneignet, prima auf den Fußball übertragen! Und auch sonst macht es Spaß und ist der beste Sport überhaupt! Und nicht umsonst der Beliebteste der Welt!"

„Nun halt doch hier keine albernen Predigten!", rief plötzlich jemand von der Tür aus: Katsura kam gerade – dicht gefolgt von den Anderen - in das Zimmer, „leg doch endlich mal eine andere Platte auf!"

„Ich habe gesagt, ich rede alleine mit ihr", sagte Toki zu den Mädchen, „ihr mischt euch da nicht ein!"

Aber Juri entgegnete: „Ist schon gut, Toki!" und zu Katsura gewandt: „Mag ja sein, dass ich euch auf die Nerven gehe, aber ihr mochtet mich doch von Anfang an nicht! Dabei ist eure Meinung und die der Stadt doch nichts weiter als ein dummes Vorurteil! Fußball kann schön sein und erst recht, weil man durch ihn jeden anderen Sport machen kann! Ich glaube nicht, dass du als Volleyballspielerin auch gleichzeitig gut tanzen oder schwimmen kannst!"

Katsura aber konterte: „Ach ja, und als Fußballspielerin kann ich auch nicht Volleyball spielen! Dann würde ich nur durcheinander kommen und fortan nur noch mit den Füssen Volleyball spielen wollen – wenn auch unbewusst! Und abgesehen von den Punktverlusten kann ich mir kaum ausmalen, was passiert, wenn ich meine Teamkameraden k. o. kicke!"

Alle lachten und am lautesten von allen – Juri. „Aber du hast doch gesehen, wie ich bei euch gespielt habe, obwohl ich noch nie zuvor Volleyball gemacht habe! Und ich habe dich beim Training beobachtet; du warst sehr flink und konntest immer schnell reagieren. Weißt du, was du für eine tolle Fußballspielerin mit diesen Fähigkeiten werden könntest?"

„Und was ist, wenn sie das gar nicht werden WILL?" fragte Amy.

„Ich will sie ja nicht zwingen. Keinen von euch. Aber ihr könntet doch wenigstens einmal spielen und dann entscheiden. ob es euch gefällt oder nicht! Ich finde es nur traurig, dass ihr alle so schlecht von einem Sport denkt, von dem ihr noch nichts wisst. Und ich kann einfach nicht den Grund dafür erkennen!"

„Das geht dich nichts an!", zischte Marina.

„Wir mögen keinen Fußball und wir wollen nichts damit zu tun haben!", brüllten die Zwillinge.

„Und wenn du es nicht verstehen willst, kann ich gerne nach helfen!" Eugenia schwenkte drohend mit der Faust.

„Fußball und Mädchen passen zusammen wie Zwiebeln und Eiskaffee!", schloss Jacko, „vor allem in DIESER Stadt!"

So ging es noch eine Weile weiter. Toki drehte sich zu Juri um und sagte: „Eigentlich wollte ich das Ganze alleine mit dir besprechen, aber sie haben schon recht: Wieso kannst du nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass wir deinen Fußball nicht mögen?"

„Ihr könnt mich doch auch nicht akzeptieren, weil ich Fußball MAG!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!" fiel ihr Katsura ins Wort, aber Juri fragte: „Und was war mit dem Neandertaler und der Zeitreise?"

„Mag sein, dass wir am Anfang gemein zu dir waren, Juri und dafür habe ich mich bei dir entschuldigt", sagte Toki bestimmt, „aber dass du uns auch noch in unseren verschiedenen Vereinen besucht und dich mit deinem Fußballtick aufgespielt hast, das ging zu weit! Und das nur, weil du zeigen wolltest, dass man, wenn man Fußball spielt, auch jeden anderen Sport praktizieren kann? Aber das hättest du auch einfacher haben können! Für mich wirkte das Ganze wie Angabe, nichts weiter!"

Nun war Juri endgültig geschlagen. Ihr letzter Plan hatte nicht geklappt. Und ausgerechnet Toki, die Einzige, die nett zu ihr gewesen war, hatte ihr einen Riegel vorgeschoben. Warum konnte selbst die vernünftige und einsichtige Toki nicht erkennen, wie sinnvoll es war, Fußball zu spielen und dass Juri die Mädchen ohne böse Hintergedanken besucht hatte? Und auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, so zu denken, so musste sie letztendlich aufgeben. Diese Mädchen KONNTE sie einfach nicht zum Spielen bekehren; sie würden es immer als ein Angriff auf sich selbst sehen.

Juri hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie seufzte und sagte: „Na, gut. Meinetwegen. Ich finde es nach wie vor schade, dass ihr einfach stur bei eurer Meinung bleibt ohne vielleicht nachzudenken, ob es besser wäre, diese fallen zu lassen … und das sollen die klugen und begabten Furora – Schülerinnen sein? Aber lassen wir das! Ich verspreche euch, ich mache nichts mehr um euch zum Spielen zu bringen und zu zeigen, wie toll Fußball ist!"

In diesem Moment klingelte es erneut und die Mädchen nahmen alle Platz ein.

Doch jemand hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht an diesem Streitgespräch beteiligt. Jemand sagte kein Wort, weil ihr diese Neue auf einmal Leid tat und schaute von ihrem Platz aus nur traurig auf Juri.


End file.
